One Night at Flumpty's 2
|image = File:OneNightAtFlumptys2Logo.png|imagewidth = 300px|Row 1 title = Genre(s)|Row 1 info = Point-And-Click Survival Horror Strategy|Row 2 title = Developer|Row 2 info = Jonochrome|Row 3 title = Release Date|Row 3 info = April 10, 2015|Row 4 title = Theme(s)|Row 4 info = Disturbing Imagery Gore|Row 5 title = Creation Time|Row 5 info = 4 Weeks|Row 6 title = Link|Row 6 info = GameJolt Page|Row 7 title = Preceded By|Row 7 info = One Night at Flumpty's|Row 8 title = Succeeded By|Row 8 info = One Week at Flumpty's (cancelled)}}''One Night at Flumpty's 2 ''is a point-and-click survival horror game video game developed and published by Jonochrome in April 10, 2015. It is the sequel to One Night at Flumpty's and the final installment to the series. The gameplay is a heavy contrast from the original. Plot Once again, Flumpty Bumpty and his pals have kidnapped you, a innocent civilian to play a "survival hide-and-seek game" with them. The rules of the game are simple: if you can survive until 6 AM, you and Flumpty become best friends. If Flumpty and his friends catch you, you will then "lose the game" and they will "rip you a brand new face". Flumpty and friends also have a set of rules to their game, and you must learn these as the night goes on. The only tool you have is a light switch, a computer with minimal battery life and two switches to close the vents (However, if you press the switch of an open vent, the vent that was originally closed will open up again because it has a string attached to both vent doors). Gameplay The gameplay in One Night at Flumpty's 2 is very different from the previous game and mostly resembles Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Unlike the previous game, there are no doors, but rather a light switch to turn off the light if any characters are near the Office. The player must check the characters with the cameras, and if they come close to the office, turn off the light to prevent the characters from seeing you. Failure to do so will fill up the "Exposure" meter. If the bar reaches 100%, the player gets killed with a jumpscare of the character that raised the Exposure meter. In addition to this, there is a new threat: The Owl. As owls can see in the dark, turning off the lights in the room will be ineffective and will do absolutely nothing. Instead, there are two vents with doors in that the Owl come out for. You must close the vent that it is currently going through to block it and survive. If you don't check the vent in that the Owl is going through and it is the sealed one, you will get extra time until the Owl will be back on the Urinal. Development and release One Night at Flumpty's 2 is the sequel to One Night at Flumpty's and the final installment of the series. According to Jonochrome, The game was based on a nightmare he had and was made with the intention of being more original than the first, as well as fixing the flaws he felt the second Five Nights at Freddy's game, Five Nights at Freddy's 2, had. One Night at Flumpty's 2 was finally released on April 10, 2015 by Jonochrome, ending the One Night at Flumpty's series. Jonochrome said while he no longer really considers himself a Five Nights at Freddy's fan and don't believes he will make any more fan games based on the franchise, he is very pleased with how this fan game turned out, and apparently Scott Cawthon enjoyed the two games as well. Gallery File:OneNightAtFlumptys2TitleScreen.png File:OneNightAtFlumptys2Teaser1.png File:OneNightAtFlumptys2Teaser1Brightened.png File:OneNightAtFlumptys2Teaser2.png File:OneNightAtFlumptys2Teaser2Brightened.png File:OneNightAtFlumptys2Teaser3.png File:OneNightAtFlumptys2Teaser3Brightened.png Trivia * Fittingly, the various teasers above are all parodies of teasers created for the Five Nights at Freddy's series, right down to showing hidden text via brightening the image: * Flumpty's teaser is a parody of the first teaser for Five Nights at Freddy's 3, which showed Springtrap with the text "I am still here". * Birthday Boy Blam's teaser parodies the fourth teaser for the same game, which showed Phantom Balloon Boy with the text "Guess Who?". Out of the three teasers, this is the only one which does not change the original text (instead adding more text that can only be seen by brightening the image). * The third teaser parodies the fourth teaser from Five Nights at Freddy's 2, which showed the outline of the office with one of the antagonists (specifically Foxy) outside. The main difference is that the antagonist here was hidden out of view. * The last teaser parodies the first teaser from Five Nights at Freddy's 4: The Final Chapter, which showed one of the antagonist in a red background. * When brightened, the first teaser shows the words "One Night at Flumpty's 2" and another Flumpty saying "LOL". * When brightened, the second teaser says "It's Birthday Boy Blam. Let's face it, there's really no one else it could've been". * When brightened, the third teaser shows Eyesaur to the right side. Strangely, Eyesaur never appears inside the office, unless he is jumpscaring you. * An April Fools version of the game has been released, and is available here. * In the commentary, Jonochrome said to avoid blue as much as he could. The original game was said to avoid green as much as possible, so he made a whale from a different color * In the teaser trailer, after you see Grunkfuss the Clown on a camera, you see some static flashes of the Owl. * The "Hard Boiled Mode" was originally an idea for the first game, but was scrapped and used in the second game. * On CAM 7, Luigi from Five Nights at Wario's is seen, low to the ground in a corner, similar to his position in the Control Room. * In the Office, Piglet from the Winnie the Pooh franchise can be seen hanging on the right side wall with his chest ripped open and his organs exposed. There are some possibilities when playing he will stare in your direction smiling. * There is a head of Freddy Fazbear from Five Nights at Freddy's mounted on the right side wall. * When the nose of the head is pressed, it plays the honk from Five Nights At Freddy's 1, 2, 3 and 4 as an Easter egg. * Instead of the end time saying "HAM" it will say "SPAM". This is most likely a pun of the design of the digital "5", and like "HAM" it has "AM" at the end. * Instead of the credits you get in the first game, the credits in this second game look like an 8-bit cave-like area with the characters, while 8-bit styled music plays. This music is a remix of the original credits theme. * In the developer commentary of this game, Jonochrome says that he thinks there will not be a third game, because he worked hard on the sequel and wanted to move on to other projects that aren't related to Five Nights at Freddy's. * In this game, Flumpty and his gang will try "to rip you a brand new face", but is also cutting your eyes like a egg, however, Eyesaur has eyes, meaning that we can assume that Eyesaur's faces were ripped but the eyes stayed the same. Category:One Night at Flumpty's